


Time Of My Life

by Bittodeath



Series: Clones Halloween Party 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Halloween Costumes, In Public, M/M, soft, tipsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Wooley happens onto Sparrow, Commander Fox's lover - and Sparrow isbeautiful. A few kisses evolve into something more - and Wooley finds himself with much more than he asked for.
Relationships: CC-3636 | Wolffe/CT-8672 | Crossbones, Sparrow/CC-1010 | Fox, Sparrow/Wooley, Sparrow/Wooley/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Clones Halloween Party 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010904
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Clones Collection





	Time Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is set at the same party as the previous part of this series, and happens roughly at the same time.  
> The established relationships are:  
> Fox/Sparrow (both written by [glubtheflyingfish](https://glubtheflyingfish.tumblr.com/), and Sparrow belongs to them)  
> Crossbones/Wooley (written by me, Crossbones is my OC)
> 
> I only edited what we wrote into fic format
> 
> All my clone OCs writings can be found in the collection "Clones Collection".

The party has been going on for quite some time, and Wooley is… tipsy. Just the slightest bit tipsy. He has watched his lover get wrecked by Wolffe, fucked Trashfire in the stocks, and drunk. Now – he recognizes the trooper Crossbones presented to him a few days ago. Sparrow is a Coruscant Guard and Commander Fox’s lover, and he is unbearably cute, especially as he is, wearing a fox onesie that makes him infinitely cuter. He is also standing near the wall and swaying lightly to the pulsating music.

Wooley crosses the room over to him, and from up-close, he’s even cuter. He looks at him, enters his space, and says “cute” before kissing his cheek. The boy blushes and Wooley can’t help it, he says “cute” again and licks his lips.

“Can I kiss you? Properly?”

Sparrow inhales, looking back at the trooper – Wooley, he recognizes him – in the strange uniform that sticks to his body and shows off his long legs who just kissed him, and breathily sighs a “yes”, eyes fluttering when Wooley tilts his chin up and kisses his lips. The kiss is very soft and makes him yearn for more, and he is not alone in this as Wooley hums and kisses him again, a bit deeper.

Sparrow leans into his chest with a happy noise, and chases Wooley’s mouth for another of those sweet kisses tasting of sugar and tingly alcohol. They’re probably just as tipsy, Sparrow guesses when Wooley clumsily wraps his arms around him and pets his hair, before stealing another kiss. He smiles dopily, calls Sparrow “pretty” and then kisses him once more, humming, pleased. Sparrow can’t stop himself from whining when Wooley pulls his mouth away, and the clone reacts by frowning slightly, like he is confused. Maybe he _is_ slightly more drunk than Sparrow is.

“More? More kisses? Better kisses?” Wooley asks, trying to understand what his new partner wants.  
“Kisses”, Sparrow confirms with a nod, before he tries to pull Wooley’s mouth back to his own.

Wooley stumbles a little and catches Sparrow, leaning one hand on the wall behind them before he kisses him some more, releasing his mouth to nip as his chin and giggle. The sound is enough to make Sparrow start to giggle as well, leaning into him.

“No chin, no chin, mouth! Kisses!” he babbles, trying to get more of what he wants.

In answer, Wooley kisses him deeply but clumsily, one of his hand slid behind Sparrow’s head, to keep him from hitting his head against the wall when he gets a bit more demanding. Sparrow gasps happily and wiggles against him, hooking a leg on Wooley’s hip and grabbing handfuls of his costume to pull him closer. He hears it and feels it rip under the strain, over the back and shoulders, and Wooley’s breath hitches a bit in answer. He kisses Sparrow again and leans against him, trapping him against the wall and weighing against him, though he isn’t crushing him.

Neither of them cares about all the brothers watching them make out like teenagers – they’re far from being the only ones, and they certainly aren’t the more enterprising. Sparrow takes advantage of his brand new access to bronze skin, and rubs his hands up Wooley’s shoulder – only pausing to moan when Wooley weighs against him, pushing him further against the wall. Wooley groans and slowly, lightly rubs his bare leg between Sparrow’s furry ones, which makes him giggle.

“Fluffy”, he says, and kisses him. “Tickles.”

Sparrow chuckles against his mouth.

“Foxes’r fluffy!” he mumbles, hitching his leg higher on Wooley’s hip when he feels the strong thigh rubbing between his legs.

Wooley carefully takes his hand out from behind his head, and pats his sides. Sighing, he grabs his other leg and hitches him up.

“Better”, he says, and kisses his mouth, and jaw and neck wetly.  
“So better”, Sparrow nods quickly in agreement, now pressed between him and the wall, as he runs his fingers through Wooley’s soft hair.

Wooley then nuzzles his chest and kisses his neck.

“Smells good”, he says, before licking at him, and kissing up to his ear. “Soft, very, veryyyy soft”, he adds, pleased.

This makes Sparrow laugh brightly, and he squeezes Wooley between his legs at the soft kisses on his skin, tugging at his hair gently.

“Soft too! Preeeeeeetty an’ soft”, he replies, and Wooley whines and rubs lightly against him.

Wooley sways a bit when Sparrow tugs at his hair, and presses their foreheads together before gently kissing him again. Sparrow hums and slides one hand down from his hair, to cradle the back of his head and keep him close. He can’t help but roll his hips up into Wooley’s abs with a soft groan. Sparrow keens at that and nearly drops him, uncoordinated as he is and clearly distracted by Sparrow and his softness. Luckily, he holds him up and adjusts his grip on him slightly to be able to kiss him deep, oh so very deep, until he’s dizzy. Sparrow giggles again, curling himself closer to Wooley, and makes a very pleased sound in his throat that makes Wooley melt. His lips are very swollen from all the kisses, and he feels himself flush down to his stomach.

Eventually though, Wooley starts cramping from holding Sparrow up, and he knows to get more comfortable. His tipsy brain solution is to simply drop down in a chair, with Sparrow in his arms, making him yelp from the sudden change of position. Gently, Wooley pets him and leans forward to catch his mouth, before he trails a finger down his neck to his collar, which he tugs a bit. Sparrow shivers, panting lightly, and when Wooley calls him pretty once more, he mumbles that he is pretty too. In answer, Wooley tugs him closer by the hips, scratching a bit at the soft fur, and rolls his shoulders into the tightness of his costume, widening the rip. Smirking, he catches the lobe of Sparrow’s ear between his teeth, making him whine and thread his fingers through his hair, nails scratching at his scalp.

“Wooooooleeyy!”, he calls pleadingly, and Wooley tightens his grip, humming softly as he plays with his ear, nipping, licking, sucking and watching him through his lashes when he finally pulls away.

He pats at Sparrow’s costume and whines.

“Thick. More? More skin? Please?”

Sparrow nods so fast he makes himself dizzy, and starts to attempt unbuttoning the front of his onesie with shaky fingers. Wooley tries to help but he isn’t better coordinated, and ends up tugging on it rougher than he meant to. A button pops right out, and hits him on the nose.

“Ow. Ah noooo no no no pretty”, he whines, desolate – but Sparrow only blinks slowly at him, bends down, and kisses his nose.  
“All better!”

Sparrow is about to resume his assault on the third button when Wooley squawks and tugs on both sides of the onesie to bring Sparrow closer. He kisses him, licks at his lips and smiles, before helping undo the rest of the buttons. The last one finally pops open and Sparrow shrugs out the top of the onesie, shivering as the “cold” air hits him. It isn’t really cold, not with so many clones packed, but his costume was thick enough to make him _really_ hot. Wooley looks at him, starstruck, mouth half-open, and gently drags his hands down his torso. He wants to lick and nip at all this available skin, but can’t decide where to start – the deliciously peaked brown nipples? The sharp collarbones? The soft skin covering his abdomen? The trail of dark hair he can see under his navel? In the end, he hums and kisses what skin is right in front of him when Sparrow sighs at his hands and wiggles closer to bury his face in his hair.

Sparrow loves the feel of his hands over him – warm and calloused and gentle, touching everywhere Wooley isn’t kissing, dragging down his ribs… until he touches a ticklish spot that makes him tug at his hair and squirm.

“Feels nice Wool. S’good”, he slurs, and Wooley growls when he squirms, mouthing at him again, at the line bisecting his torso, his hands on his back.

Sparrow bites his lips and starts to pant, eyes half-lidded, cock hard and underwear getting very, very damp, especially when the tip of his cock touches Wooley through their clothes. He feels Wooley inhale deeply against his skin, and then lick at his nipple, making his jaw drop open on a loud moan as his fingers clench violently in his hair. He pants out his name as Wooley tugs him forward gently, several times, his cock thrusting lightly against his hard stomach.

Wooley shudders and whines as he drags Sparrow against his cock, and licks at him again. His skin tastes lightly salty when he sucks at the nipple he’s abusing, scratching Sparrow’s sides. His dress is, likely, very damp – he almost lost it and came just like this. He can feel Sparrow losing it, gasping loudly as he chases after his orgasm and begs for him, fingers clenching and releasing in his hair.

“Please please Wooleeeeey”, he almost sobs, and Wooley gives him a gentle nip before changing nipple.

He’s completely focused on what he is doing and on Sparrow’s reactions, wanting more of those as he licks and sucks and bites softly just to hear him. And hear him, he does, as Sparrow shouts when he comes, leaning heavily on his chest and head, hips still twitching in the aftershocks. Wooley gasps and tugs him close, hips rolling into him and rubbing against him.

“Spar- Uhn-”

He comes shuddering, mouth open on a soundless scream, and clings to Sparrow tightly. Sparrow runs his hands soothingly through Wooley’s hair and kisses his face all over, snuggling close. Wooley kisses him back and runs his hands all over his back, leaning his face against his shoulder. He feels unnervingly vulnerable, but also oh so good it largely makes up for it.

They sit there for a while, curled together and breathing into each other’s presence, until Fox comes by and tangles his hand in Sparrow’s hair, pulling his face up.

“Have a good time, sweetheart?”

Wooley squeaks, but tightens his arms around Sparrow.

“Mine now”, he says mulishly. “I will fight you.”

It would be more threatening if he could actually stand up without falling on his face. Fox laughs and uses his free hand to grab Wooley’s chin.

“Nah, you were just taking a test drive. And I don’t think Cross would appreciate you falling on your face.”

Sparrow hums happily against Fox’s hand, and Wooley frowns, wrenching his chin out. He almost bites Fox’s fingers, but holds himself back at the last moment.

“Meanie”, he says, looking around and hoping his lover will defend him.

Sparrow tugs his hair and pulls his face up to be able to kiss his chin.

“So mean”, he slurs fondly, and Wooley hums and kisses him while looking directly at Fox, very smugly.

He then searches for Crossbones again, and finally finds him, looking at them – looking blissed out in Wolffe’s lap. Fox rolls his eyes at the theatrics and bends down to scoop up a very distraught Sparrow from Wooley’s lap. Wooley flails and stands up, trying to catch him.

“Noooo my soft!” He trips over his own feet, almost sprawls, and glares at Fox before he stumbles to Crossbones and collapses at his feet. “Fox’s so mean.”


End file.
